


Why 7 Was Afraid of 8

by mmmdraco



Category: Nana
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nana hated that stupid English joke. But she doesn't hate Hachi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why 7 Was Afraid of 8

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Nana hated middle school when she was there. Even at that age, kids were still making fun of her with that stupid American joke "Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 ate 9". It was annoying to have to be in school with kids learning English, although she had picked it up pretty easily. It helped later on with the singing, so she didn't regret that part of school, at least.

When Nana met the other Nana, she wasn't sure what to think. She was genki and cute, yet somehow a kindred spirit. She nicknamed her Hachi so as to end some confusion, keep the joke out of her head, and cut the girl some slack with the Demon Lord. All that had happened since was that Hachi had lost her job, she had lost her boyfriend to a girl who bore a suspicious resemblance to a girl Hachi had created her mind. It really just made Nana want to protect Hachi.

The night that Shouji left Nana for Sachiko, Nana had stood up to Shouji for Hachi, but Hachi had backed down, swearing him off. For days, she'd been out of sorts until her Trapnest tickets had arrived. Nana had felt conflicted about going with her at first, but there was something telling her to go even despite Ren, so she went.

Hachi's family was fun, although a little overwhelming for Nana who had only had her grandmother around for a while during her childhood. She wondered if she might have ended up more like Hachi had she grown up with her mother and a few sisters. The thought of growing up wholesome with her mother around, though, made Nana laugh.

Front row at the Trapnest concert, Nana couldn't help but keep her eyes on Ren... the guy she'd loved for years and couldn't quite let go of in her mind. Watching him play then, she noticed his every mistake every time he looked their way, something Hachi wasn't able to notice. But, at the same time, she watched it as a fan of music. She wasn't that fond of Trapnest, but she liked Ren's guitar. And then she realized that's all she liked anymore.

Somehow, without knowing it, Hachi had taken over Ren's spot in her heart. It could have been his absence, or that Nana was a protector at heart, but somehow... Ren didn't matter that much anymore. She missed him because he had been a big part of her life and a big part of her music, but he didn't mean as much as the girl in the room across the dining room with the soft lips and the cute smile and the body that fit in the curve of her own when they slept.

Nana saw Ren, though, and saw how much he still needed her. She caved. She missed the physicality of the relationship and the comfort of bathing together, and she had that renewed, so it was enough. She told him things about forever which she told herself would never come and told him things about sometimes which would maybe keep her from wanting Hachi too much to avoid it. And then, everyone was happy.

After everything, when Hachi wanted Takumi from Trapnest's autograph, Nana went to Ren again and got Takumi to come to apartment 707 to sign it in person. When Hachi wrapped her arms around Nana, it didn't matter that the room was full of people. It was just Nana and Hachi who mattered.

Not long after Nana had moved in with Hachi and started calling her so, Yasu had pulled out the joke again, but this time with numerology. "Seven and eight is 15. One and five is six. Is six afraid of seven? Or, is it jealous of nine?"


End file.
